Thomas Munt
"Everybody knows Munt, even if they've never met him" Thomas Cary Munt is a charming, knavish smuggler, information broker and all-around fetcher of illicit goods among the student body at Shadowcrest Academy. Munt is a womanizing ne'er-do-well at first glance, but that has proven to be just a persona for the kind, funny and dorky ne'er-do-well he really is. As a young man with a seemingly supernatural talent for getting people what they want, he has his finger on the pulse of the school and has proven a reliable ally of the Misfits. Personality Thomas Munt, referred to simply as "Munt" by the majority of his friends and associates, is a charming, aloof and resourceful young warlock with a talent for being able to get his hands on seemingly anything--for a price. Munt is an easy-going guy who is quick to make friends and slow to hold grudges. He is known for being easy to get along with and his non-confrontational approach to problem solving makes him popular--if not enigmatic--among his peers. Munt works hard to keep up a mysterious persona among his peers. He rarely leaves his dorm, even to go to class or take his meals. After all, he started an Elemental-Fighting Rin in the Great Forest and he sells cigarettes and beer. Some people say that Munt knows every secret passage in the school; others say he made a deal with a demon his Freshman Year; others still say that Munt has Fairy blood and can sweet-talk his way out of any detention. Even McClaren doesn't cross him, they say. His appearance ushers in waves of whispers among the lower classman, and his word is usually taken very seriously; he is a very effective tool for starting or stopping the rumor-mill. "I heard from Munt..." or "Well, that's not true because Munt says...." are not uncommon to hear among the gossip-mongorers of the Shadowcrest student body. His influence among his peers is undeniable and this has caused many women to tumble into bed with him, or so the rumors say. Of course, for those who really know Munt, they quickly find that this whole mystique is a facade that kidn of sprung up around him and got away from him. Folk tales have a habit of taking on lives of their own, and the same is true with the persona, mystique and tall tales surrounding Thomas Munt. In truth, he is an introvertive nerd who was always good at getting things for people. At his heart, Munt is a kind, good-hearted dork who hates hurting people. While it's true that he is quite charismatic and is able to fit in seemlessly with almost any group, this is more out of practice and observation. Plus, it's good for business. Munt is surprisingly well-read and copies of books of all sizes, genres and eras can be found scattered throughout his room. He loves reading, almost more so than watching movies. He is very intelligent, as it was revealed he is in all AP Classes, outside of his electives. He is immesnely talented as a fiction writer, although he doesn't think so. He only took creative writing as an easy credit and it just turned out that he was good at it. He is also a decent actor, as he discovered in his days in mundane school, though he gets stage fright. His ability to blend in and keep up his enigmatic persona also suggest he is very good at acting. As a Grypus, Munt tends to be good-natured and tends to exhibit qualities of courage, fairness and he possesses a strange kind of nobility. Munt will often stick his neck out for the people he cares about. He secretly goes out his way to help them, such as when he revealed to Charli that he had a habit of altering the grades of all the Misfits and that, in fact, is why Gillan is advancing to Year 13. He tries his best to be a friend to others, even when they don't know he is and he will always offer a helping hand...even if it's unsolicited. He doesn't like hurting people and his acts of revenge tend to be rumor, contraband or altered grades-related. Munt is a dreamer and an idealist at heart. He believes in doing right by others, and he wants to make some kind of change in the world and he wants to make the world a better place. He has no idea what he's going to do after graduating. However, Munt does know that he doesn't want to follow in his father's footsteps and as a criminal, despite the fact that smuggling and extortion are how he's been getting by at school. He doesn't really know what he wants to do with his life, or where he's going to go after graduation. He's been accepted into the Shadowcrest Graduate Program (like magical college), which relieves him. He jokes that it's because he wants to "milk the school for as much free room and board as I can get", but this isn't entirely correct. In truth, Munt is scared about leaving the school, which has become a sanctuary and a home to him, and the only place he's ever really mattered. Despite his good nature, Munt is a rebellious sort of guy who plays by his own rules and follows the beat of his own drums. He often disregards traditions and the norms and rules of the school and he tends to act smarmy toward those in authority. He has a real problem with authority, stemming both from a lack of any parental guidance growing up and the constant harassment of the police around his house. He dislikes conforming and blindly following rules, so he discards the rules he dislikes or those which makes no sense. He also offers no respect toward people just because of an arbitrary title. He has been seen flagrantly disregarding policies concerning attendence, dress code and skipping detention. He also has a propensity for selfishness, impulsiveness and recklessness; he will often take the things he wants and give most of his concern to what's best for him, without much thought given to the consequences. This was most visibly demonstrated during the initial days of his tryst with Charli; she showed up, wolfed out and started kissing him, and despite the fact that he knew she was in a relationship, and Finn was his friend, he kissed her back and eventually went so far as to sleep with her. This act of selfish impulse on his part resulted in Charli breaking up with Finn, and while Munt felt intensely guilty about that, he still does not regret having done it. There's a saying that "everybody knows Munt, even if they've never met him". This rings very true, as the entirety of the student body knows Munt and many have gone to him for a favor, or to acquire some piece of information or good that only Munt can provide. Munt plays his part very well and even more, he is very good at his job: he has a long reach and has connections rooted throughout the UK. He constantly has his ear to the ground, listening for gossip. This, when combined with his talent for scrying spells and frequency of various websites and other school information flows, makes him the number one guy to go to when you need anything. He has a monopoly on the industry at the school and, to be honest, he is probably the only guy who could pull off such an operation smoothly or seemlessly. Much of Munt's almost supernatural talent for the acquisiton of illegal goods comes from his background as a lonely kid. He grew up with little parental suprvision in a relatively bad environment, and despite having babysitters, he was largely on his own much of the time. He learned how to cook and clean for himself quickly, and he learned how to tell tall tales to get what he wanted. He became a resourceful kid out necessity and that, more than anything, has lent itself not only to his ability as the information broker and smuggler he pretends to be, but also as the lonely hermit he really is. History Early Life Thomas Cary Munt was born to Oswald "Ozzy" Munt and Tania Brigolov in Knowles West, Bristol, England. Ozzy was a mid-level enforcer for a local criminal enterprise and Tania had married Ozzy for citizenship purposes and abandoned him the day she got it. When she left, she left the baby, little Thomas, behind as well. Ozzy did his best trying to bakance raising Thomas on his own and fulfilling his duties to his "family". Ozzy often brought Thomas along on minor jobs and to big meetings or poker games. He got the nickname "Big Daddy" because of it, and Thomas was considered one of the gang before he could walk. Many of the family members would take turns watching Thomas, changing or feeding him and otherwise pitching in to raise little Thomas. It takes a village, after all. Even today, the majority of the remaining family members (read: those still alive) are considered his uncles. Thomas was a fussy and energetic child whose curious nature compelled him to constantly explore, chew and touch his surroundings. This expanded as he got older as Thomas became a hyper child who was always climbing drain-pipes and trees, skateboarding behind cars and otherwise getting into trouble. While Ozzy did enjoy going to the cinema, he disapproved of television or video games. Thus, growing up, he read to little Thomas daily and as he grew older, Thomas became a voracious reader. He also had a big imagination and would often corner his father to tell him stories. He had a relatively happy little life, despite living in a very poor and somewhat dangerous neighborhood. He made friends easily among the neighborhood kids, and he became a ring-leader of a kind, often giving the other kids ideas and taking charge when enacting his schemes. For example, he once had the idea of finding all the worms in the neighborhood and putting them together to attract a bunch of pet birds for everyone. Jailbird and Adolescence '' On 17 June, 2001, Ozzy was arrested on charges of assault, racketeering and on unrelated drug charges. He was sent to jail after a somewhat lengthy trial. Thomas was forced to live with a close friend of the family (read: the crime family), who Thomas refers to as "Mama Jerry". During this time, Thomas became increasingly nervous in social settings and would often retreat to his room if Jerry were to have friends or family over. Withdrawn and increasingly introvertive, he started to do poor in school. In November of 2003, Thomas got into a fight with a boy who teased him for having his father in jail before throwing rocks at his head. In the end, only Thomas got into any trouble. He was constantly picked on, often for his father's known connections to the mob. Thomas loved his father and always defended him, but a part of him was bitter at his continual screw-ups. In April of 2004, while out with Mama Jerry's then-girlfriend, he threw a fit when she wouldn't buy him a candy bar. In a fit of childhood rage, he accidentally caused the weather to stir and the girl was struck by a bolt of lightning, killing her. Thomas was traumatized by the incident. Over time, whenever Jerry needed to leave town or go anywhere Thomas couldn't follow, he was babysat either by one of Jerry's girlfriends or one of his many uncles. Thus, Thomas never really had a sense of home or consistency. He never really had a "room" of his own (as he slept on the couch at Jerry's place) and he grew used to having a packed backpack ready to go at all times, as Jerry often had to leave without much notice. This is practice Munt still practices. ''New House, New Start When Ozzy was released in early 2006, Ozzy received an anymous windfall of money and moved them both to a nicer neighborhood, into a real house; Thomas got a room and everything that he was allowed to decorate however he wanted. While Ozzy continued seeing the members of the family, he seemed to get a legitimate job as a deli manager. Thomas knew it was a front, though and Ozzy had been paid off by the family for taking the fall and the jail time. The two never talked about it, as Thomas knew his father had done it for him. That Christmas, Ozzy took Thomas to the "north country" for the holiday. There, Thomas got to ride in a horse sleigh and drink warm egg nog, like a normal person. He enjoyed the holiday, and it remains one of his most special memories. In 2008, Thomas got up the courage to ask out Emelia Jansen, a girl from his class he had a crush on, to the cinema. She rejected him, insulted him and spread mean rumors about him (like that he cried when she rejected him or that he begged her or any one of a million horrible things). In a fit of sadness, Thomas lashed out and bolts of lightning shattered every window of her house. Despite chalking it up to coincedence, strange things continued to happen to and around Thomas as he began to suspect that the incident from years earlier with his nanny might have not been so random after all. Rebel Rebel Ozzy went back to jail on New Year's Eve 2008. Thomas was furious this time and he lashed out and rebelled even worse. He began sneaking out at night and going to bars; he started smoking, shoplifting and vandalising property. Discipline became increasingly common at school as he began slacking or even pretending to give a shit. He did continue to live with Mamma Jerry, where he met a variety of people from around the UK. Thomas managed to impress them with how "mature" and intelligent he seemed and slowly, he made his first few contacts. It was only a week before school started in August 2010, a month or so after Ozzy was released again. After coming home from a tense grocery trip, wherein Thomas and his father argued about his increasingly angry and rebellious lifestyle. When they got home, however, they were greeted by a man who informed Thomas he was a Warlock and, long story short, Thomas was enrolled at Shadowcrest Academy for the Supernatural. Shadowcrest Academy At school, Thomas was sorted into House Grypus. He was approached earlier by a student a year younger than he named Cameron Dogherty, a fire warlock. While the two were somewhat friends for a little bit, Thomas soon saw what a bully Cameron was and abandoned him. Thomas continued his campaign, further setting up a few elaborate pranks. This set Cameron sour and enmity stll exists between them. Despite excelling at his classes, Thomas was not a social butterfly. Instead, he spent the majority of his time in his room, reading. His roommates thought him a bit weird, though and they largely avoided him. He was a very lonely boy, though and he had no friends or prospects for a girlfriend. Munt Begins Things began to change around Halloween, when he overheard his roommate talk about a Halloween party. The boy mused about how awesome it would be to get booze at the party, a thought the whole group knew was just a dream. Thomas, however, stepped in and offered to get them beer. They jokingly accepted and Thomas set out to do his work. It was rough, but he eventually contacted a friend of his father's from Bristol and arranged a drop and pick-up, using an older student and a secret passage that led into Thurso from the grounds. When beer showed up at the party, everyone was astonished and Thomas grinned in triumph. Oh, and he charged them 10 pounds each. Oh, and they paid up. It was then that a glint appeared in Thomas's eyes: playing by the rules never got him anywhere. Breaking rules and sneaking beer into the school got him forty pounds. Before long, he snuck into the empty show-room, paid off the prefects to let him use it to smuggle and store goods and he was set. He learned a number of charms, wards, illusions and protective rituals to make the room virtually scry-proof, tamper-proof and--if all else failed--it was glamered to look empty. He even spent time to install secret compartments throughout the room. By holiday break, he elected to stay at school and continue his work. Although he left all of his things in his other room, he made his little locker his new room and the headquarters of his little enterprise. Recent History He continued in this way for the next three years, and over time, his legend grew. He went from being the "weird hermit kid from Grypus" to being "Thomas Freaking Munt". He became something like a ghost or a legend among the rest of the student body. He grew increasingly aloof and as he began hearing stories about his epic triumphs and stories (the vast majority of which weren't true), Munt did nothing to disprove them. At the start of the 2012-2013 school year--his senior year--Thomas was content to ride out the rest of the year and go out a legend among a school of monsters and magicians. What he didn't count on, however, was meeting a certain teenage werewolf that would change his life forever. Notable Accomplishments Unknown Relationships with Others Relationship Stats Charli Palmer Every warlock (and witch, yes, but let' stay focused) has a certain aspect of themselves called an "Other". This concept states that every soul is split in two after its created and put into two different bodies. These two parts of the same soul will then wander the Earth, loving and dating in an attempt to find the other. This literal other half compliments them, strengthens them, emboldens them and makes them more complete--physically, spiritually,emotionally--than anything else in this world could ever hope. It's an unbreakable, extremely intimate connection. An Other is more than just a soulmate; she is a partner, a lover, and a perfect friend and confidante. The Other is the key to a warlock being happy and fulfilled. So, saying that the young werewolf Charli Palmer is his Other is a massive understatement. She is that and more. So much more. The two met early in the school year and, despite being from different houses, they got on pretty much straight away. He sees Charli as a compassionate, beautiful soul, and this pure spirit was a breath of fresh air in a life he had grown bored of, and the second he first saw her in his doorway, his heart was hers. To put it mildly, she woke him up. There's something about Charli that Munt cannot resist. It's not just physical, it's not just spiritual, it's something in between; it's both and it's neither at the same time. It transcends the ethereal, it's...magic. He loves her with reckless abandon and she has quickly become his best friend, his confidante and his lover. He has told Charli things he's never told anyone before and he is so naturally comfortable around her, both physically and emotionally, that he feels as if they've known each other for years. Her voice is like silk; her touch intoxicating. Her kiss heavenly. He loves so much, so deeply and so powerfully--in such a way he's never felt before--that it scares him, excites him, terrifies him, elates him, enfuriates him and relaxes him better than any narcotic. As they've officially begun dating, Munt is happier than he's ever been in his life. Despite the hardships and evil they face, he is willing to face it all head on, by Charli's side. Because, so long as he's at her side, there is nothing he cannot face and nothing he cannot conquer. Charli is his life, his love, his Other and he has no plans to ever give her up. Alberto Bianchi Munt does not hold much love or respect for the vampire Alberto Bianchi. He thinks the guy is arrogant, mean, aggressive, snobby and, if he's as old as he's saying he is, kind of a paedophile. Sure, the guy is charming and richer than sin, but the guy is just...nuts. He doesn't trust the vampire at all and he's ready to fry him with a lightning bolt if he makes a move against Charli. ''Finn Bard'' Finn is one of the few people on campus Munt has any respect for, and before his fling with Charli, he could say that the two of them were even friends. He admires Finn and the two honestly have a lot in common with each other, in terms of their views on life, music and authority. As times changed, however, and Munt & Charli became involved Munt has been unable to really be around Finn. This derives from the knowledge that Finn hates him and the two can probably never be friends again. ''Benedict Little'' Alright, Ben's a nice guy but he's also kind of an ass. Munt takes a bunch of AP magic and arcane theory classes with the guy and honestly? Munt is not a fan. This has become increasingly and especially true in relation with his developing relationship with Charli. Ben doesn't trust Munt either, and has been subtly working to try to keep Charli away from him. Munt understands, obviously (he does have a reputation) but he wishes Ben would get over it, come out with it and talk to him. Manipulating a lycan imprint is not cool. ''Cameron Dogherty'' Jesus, that guy's a douche. Seriously, he might just be the worst person in the entire world. He's not even worth Munt's time to think about. Powers and Abilities Munt is a warlock, giving him access to a variety of supernatural powers in addition to mundane training. '--Acting:' Munt is a talented actor, though he does not recognize it. '--Alchemy:' Munt is a skilled alchemist, able to brew advanced potions and other mixtures that have supernatural effects. He is second in his class only to Benedict Little. '--Connections:' Munt has wide and deep connections with various people across the UK, including criminals and one or two people in law enforcement. This being like it is, Munt is able to find obscure items or information, or money or sanctuary, with enough time and smooth talking. '--Warlock:' Munt was born with the ability to connect to and manipulate the natural, spiritual energy of the world around him. They are often said to be charged with using their power to maintain the balance of the natural order. '--Divine Magic:' Munt is a warlock, which allows him to weave the mystical, spiritual energy of nature into divine spells. While not as flashy or devastating as arcane spells, divine magic has the power to heal, to bolden, and to manipulate and command nature. '--Elemental Affinity:' Warlocks are born with a natural connection to an element. They draw extra power from this element, channeling its energy into making their spells more potent. The more of their element that is present, the more powerful their magic. Munt's connection is with storms and lightning. Sadly, this does not allow him to draw power from electricity. He gets moody and sullen in stormy weather. '--Life Sense:' Warlocks can sense the presence of life by concentrating. With focus, they can determine how many living beings are present, of what types and how strong their lifeforce is. With this, Munt can sense those trying to hide, those who act living but possess no lifeforce (such as undead) and he can even sense with a decent amount of accuracy whether a girl is pregnant or not. Of course, the farther along they are the better the chances are of being correct. '--Precognition:' Munt's connection to magic allows him to sometimes catch glimpses of the future. It cannot be evoked or controlled; it just happens. '--Writing:' Munt is a talented writer, especially of nonfiction. Paraphernelia Munt utilizes a fair bit of parahernelia in his activities. Including: '--Candles:' Munt uses candles to amplify the power of his rituals and spells. '-''-Grimoire:' These thick tomes are usually family journals that include magic spells, rituals, potion recipes and other information. '--Hacked iPhone:' This iPhone 4S has been extensively hacked and tampered with by a technomage, allowing him to use it to perform a variety of magical functions not normally capable of being done with the device. This includes acting as a Grimoire, a Scrying Ball, being able to hack into security feeds, secure encryption and almost universal 4G reception. '--Herbs and Stones:' Materials used as components in potion-making and spellcasting. Weaknesses Munt also possesses a number of weaknesses, as described below. '--Fear: '''A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. '--Impulsive:' Munt is very impulsive, often acting with little to no forethought into his actions. '--Meadowsweet:' This rare herb has the power to suppress magic and shield others from its effects. It is next to impossible to cast a spell for up to several minutes if meadowsweet touches his skin, and his magical skill is completely suppressed if ingested. Ingestion also leaves him incredibly nauseous and weak. Wearing or eating meadowsweet also hides one from Munt's Lifesense ability. '--Overexertion:' Overuse Of Magic: The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from overexertion. '--Selfishness:' Munt has a habit of being selfish and doing what's best for him, despite the consequences. Notes --Munt's play-by actor is Robert Pattinson. --Munt was a supporting character throughout Season 1 and became a main character due to the events of Season 2. Trivia --His greatest hero and role-model is Han Solo, from ''Star Wars. --His favorite bands are Echo & The Bunnymen, The Smiths, Velvet Underground, The Arctic Monkeys and The Darkness. --Hates American country music, industrial and dubstep music. --Favorite animal is are bats. --Loves Earl Grey Tea with honey. --Favorite food is fried chicken. Not a fan of pears. --Favorite movie is Cool Runnings. He also loves Blade Runner and Garden State. --Favorite color is purple. --Favorite book is Farenheit 451. --Wants to visit Jamaica, Japan and Australia before he dies. --Is a closet True Blood fan. His favorite character is Eric Northman. --Owns a Nintendo 64 in his bedroom. Has only ever played that system as a console. This is excluding handhelds, of which he owns a Gameboy Advance, a Nintendo DS, a Nintendo 3DS and a Sony PSP Vita. Category:Male Characters Category:Charismatic Hero Category:Divine Arranger Category:Shadowcrest Campaign Category:Shadowcrest Season 1 Category:Shadowcrest Season 2 Category:Shadowcrest Academy Category:House Grypus Category:Divine Character Category:Witch/Warlock Category:Shadowcrest Category:Native of the Material Plane Category:Chaotic Neutral Characters Category:Characters